Princess and the Trainer
by Ventiwings
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Gonna do a remake. My apologies!
1. Part 1: The call that started everything

Princess and the Trainer

[_Summary: He stepped into the house, packed luggage at his sides and a depressed look on his face. I knew he wouldn't be excited, I knew he wouldn't be overwhelmed, I knew he would be utterly depressed; but how could I relate?_]

I needed something to help my writer's block go away when writing _Melodious Encounter_ and I felt like trying out these high school Pokemon fics. At first I wanted to add in the Pokemon, but I was starting to stray away from the idea since _Melodious Encounter _already was filled with Pokemon. Though it depends if I think that Pokemon would be a good idea to add into the story, since I don't really plan out anything for my fics as much as I do for my original stories :D

Disclaimer: I've seen other authors do creative stuff of, for example, making the characters in the fandom talk for them or just say something clever. Me? Well... I'm typing on a site called fanfiction, I think this disclaimer should already have its answer ;D

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Part one

The call that started everything

I looked out the window, wanting to know when this new kid was coming. My phone was vibrating, but I didn't want to pick up, today was important and the suspense in my stomach was doing flip flops. My computer was ringing with new IMs since I was already signed in, but I didn't want to answer or see who was trying to Instant Message me. Was there a point to all of this? And by this, I mean avoiding all the friends who were trying to reach, and to the answer to the question is: yes.

You see, a few days ago, my mom received a phone call. It was at three in the morning and when I came down to see why she was crying, I noticed the person she was talking to was still there. Not wanting to be rude, and also worried about my mom, I picked up and asked what happened. I was really tired, but the drop of the phone and the crying of my mom woke me up with a start.

"You must be Dawn, correct?" An old man's voice came from the other line.

"Yeah." I yawned loudly and rubbed my left eye while holding the phone with my right hand.

"Is Johanna alright?" He questioned, worried about the fact that my mom was already bawling on the floor.

"Why is she crying? I woke up when the phone dropped." I answered almost half asleep. Then the worse of it came, and I looked directly at my mom who had her back against the wall and cried like a child. My heart dropped for her, and I nodded to whatever the man was saying. Of course he wouldn't see it, but I did whisper a yes while I nodded.

"This is Professor Oak from Pallet Town," Professor Oak finally answered. "I'll be there in a few days, but please do see to it that Johanna will be alright by then. We can't be too…obvious about this."

"A-Alright…" I trailed off, my voice quivered as the Professor hung up his end of the call and I set the phone down and looked down at my mom who was breathing heavily and trying to let out all of her tears. I knelt down and hugged her, comforting her with soothing words she used to tell me when I was younger. The sad thing is that the words wouldn't be of any use, maybe to her, but to who was coming? That was going to be the toughest person to try and comfort.

That very night was so full of tears that I insisted on staying home even though the workers in the house told me that they would take care of my mom. I practically told them all off, feeling bad about it and just stayed home, knowing that my mom needed more than sympathy. She needed me to be there for her when she was there for me. Of course with the death of my father just three years ago, who else here was going to understand how she felt?

I sighed while staring out the window. My throat was dry and I didn't care about putting my hair into its usual style which semi-surprised me. However, I had to suck it up since Professor Oak only saw me when I had my hair down, although the blue hair _must_ be a rarity. My eyes caught sight of the limo with tinted windows and my gut tightened. This was it.

Within the second one of the workers opened the door; I sped out of my room wearing a white dress shirt with a black skirt and my black stockings. I was close to the stairs, but with the long hallway it seems as though it took forever. When I finally got to stair case, with it being carpeted and all, I almost tripped down them as they led me down to the first floor where the entrance was.

I was about to take the last few steps down only to find the door opening with my mom coming in first along with another worker carrying in several bags and cases. She instructed the worker to place those upstairs while calling others to carry in the piles of travel cases. I took a step to the side of the stairs, giving them words of gratitude that they appreciated while walking up the steps.

Ever since the phone call, my mom's been ordering everyone here to fix all the rooms, clean them all, change what goes where in order for this person to be pleased. I wasn't so sure about it, especially since this person was going to move right next to my room. But I do know that I was sorry for the workers who were trying to please my mom, especially since they knew what had happened and wanted to distract her for who knows how long.

Then the moment of truth arrived and I held my breath as I straightened out my school wear. I wore this due to mom constantly telling me to dress appropriately to make a good impression, and when she got fed up by my constant changing, she forced me to wear my uniform. Of course, I didn't want to wear the black tie that the girls and boys had to wear as well as my I.D.

Mom finally opened the door for him, plastering on a cheerful face. I could tell she wasn't able to hold it for long, and I especially figured it out when I saw him.

He stepped into the house, packed luggage at his sides and a depressed look on his face. I knew he wouldn't be excited, I knew he wouldn't be overwhelmed, I knew he would be utterly depressed; but how could I relate?

His mom passed away that very night we got the phone call.

_Princess and the Trainer_

* * *

There's actually more to this chapter, but I decided to cut it short to see if people like this :3

Um...let's see I thought this plot up a while ago before _Melodious Encounter _but didn't have the motivation to finish up typing the old chapter and deleted it from my documents (or it was saved in another flash drive :P) Then I got interested again and went back to typing it up and got to like seven pages, but decided to upload only some of chapter one. Hence there's Part 1. There's going to be parts for each chapter, maybe up to two or three just to create more length for each chapter.

I'm trying to see if there's anything else I need to say. Uh...Oh yeah, character personality is changed slightly, so keep that in mind :3 I like keeping the characters in character, but as of right now, they need to be out of it for a while.

I guess that's it! Nyaaa~

Special request next chapter,

~Ventus


	2. Part 2: Cast away your tiara

Princess and the Trainer

Summary: He stepped into the house, packed luggage at his sides and a depressed look on his face. I knew he wouldn't be excited, I knew he wouldn't be overwhelmed, I knew he would be utterly depressed; but how could I relate?

I wanted to focus on Melodious encounter, but I felt like resume writing Princess and the Trainer when I updated Melodious. This reminded me of all the shoujo manga and anime I read/watch now that I looked back on it.

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Part two

Cast away your tiara

When I was little, I was treated like royalty, in short, just like a princess in story books. Had the best chefs working in a beautiful kitchen, gourmet food served on the most skillfully crafted dishes along with the sweet, sweet aroma of every dish served. Had gorgeously made gowns dressed along with even the loveliest accessories that complimented my physical appearances. Along with getting better presents each coming year by my parents who loved me.

That was what it was like growing up with a rich history. That's the Berlitz, one of the richest families ever in Sinnoh, we're also known by having been friends with the previous professors here in this country. These were such great perks of now being the child of the current Berlitz family; it was a real treat too.

However, now I have to switch the role of the princess to a knight, because of this ungrateful kid who's brushing off everyone trying to get through to him. I had to take off my shining tiara and replace it with a knight's helm all because my queen of a mother told me to. She waved her hand, her own crown glittering in the chandelier light and dismissed my role of princess, telling me to take care of this commoner that was dropped off in front of our door.

With a sad look, I had to cast away my status and transfer into the lower class, just so I could keep an eye on this commoner.

Was I angry?

Of course.

Would I be pleased with this sudden switch?

Not at the moment.

Was this going to be one of the most difficult assignments?

You could bet your life on it.

I restrained my stomping towards the black, sleek limo and gripped tightly on the handle of my bag. I thought I took so long to get to school, please! I woke up an hour earlier so I could prepare myself and also get everything prepared for this…this…ugh! I suppressed a growl. I could tell that the chauffer was already getting scared of me because of how pissed off I was. A princess shouldn't act this way, but I sure know that a freaking knight can!

"What's taking him so long?" I gritted my teeth, with my hand hovering over the handle of the limo's door. I was getting impatient and that was never a good sign, it was actually a bad one because I liked being on time for school. It wouldn't be a good show if I was late after being absent for three days already. If he wasn't coming in the next five seconds, I'm leaving!

I already pulled at the handle and opened the door to hear footsteps hitting against the concrete. I turned around to find that he finally woke up and didn't bother lifting his gaze up. I inwardly groaned and put on a jubilant look on my face.

Last night he was all quiet and emotionless, practically contradicting all those pictures mom showed me of him before his arrival. Today, he has a stoic look with his hands shoved in his pockets and a not too amused look on his rough face. He didn't look pleased when he stopped in front of me with his eyes lifting up only a little, just enough for me to see his eyes in the reflection on the sleek limo.

I had to admit, he looked kinda…good in the school uniform. He wore the guy's version of long black pants, the white dress shirt with a breast pocket, along with the long black tie. Mom must've made the staff ambush him to wearing it while I was eating breakfast. The dress shirt was pretty loose on him along with the long dress pants; giving him the impression of him liking baggy clothes.

I should've expected as much when he came to the house wearing baggy jeans and a blue hoodie. That red cap was also stuck in place, shadowing his eyes.

Now that I think about it, without the cap he didn't really feel in place.

"Well?"

Oh! I opened the door to the back seat of the limo and slid in with him coming in afterwards and slamming the door shut. I practically jumped out of the leather seat when the door crashed back in place with the doors locked.

"So um…good morning Ash." I forced out cheerfully, he jerked his shoulders and gazed out the tinted window. I scowled.

So much for trying to get on good terms with the guy.

The ride to school was filled with silence as we passed by other students who were walking towards the building while we were in the limo. Truth be told, I've wanted to walk with my friends to school, but mom never really let me. She told me that it would be dangerous if I walked without a body guard or something. I never put much thought on it since there was no point in questioning her; there was actually no point in talking to her at the moment. She was in too much pain and I didn't wanna be another addition to it.

So with my tiara safely tucked away at home, look out school cause there's a new knight in the territory.

"Dawn!" May yelled out as she attacked me with a hug. I could hardly breathe when she did that and pushed her off, trying to revive my lungs. "I missed you so much!" She exaggerated the words widely, with a sing song tone. I sweat dropped.

I glanced back at Ash who leaned his back against the wall of the hall way outside of our classroom. Classes didn't start yet so the students of the school were either walking around through the halls, chatting with their friends in the classrooms or in the cafeteria buying breakfast. As for me, I usually stick around outside of the class to wait for my friends.

May was curling around a strand of her brown hair with her fingers, chattering happily about the new plans for this weekend. Leave it to May to plan ahead of what to do for the future weekends and summer plans. Then she stopped and looked at Ash, then huddled close to me with a hushed tone, I knew where this was going.

"Is this another one of your fiancées?"

I shook my head, tired of that question. May is a romantic and has always been interested in arrange marriages, so with me being rich and all, she would be ready with the engagement question. She sighed in disappointment, then released me and began curling her brown hair once again. I think my knight training needs some work, because I know that I can't stop this surprise ambush on the commoner I was supposed to be watching over.

As of right now, I turned to find Ash being attacked by the ever curious and romantic May. She was talking at about fifty miles per hour, and all I could get was a simple question that made my stomach drop:

"So, I'm betting that you really like Dawn enough to go to school with her?"

As if! Yesterday it took my mom hours for her to convince to him to go school with me along with Professor Oak and then they used me to talk to him. When I got my chance, he immediately turned me down and I was so close to attacking him if it weren't for the staff holding me back. That jerk, I wouldn't like him even if someone paid me to.

I crossed my arms, waiting for his response then felt his gaze land on me and a smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't like her even if someone paid me to." He answered coldly and I was stunned.

It was like he read my mind or something and I gritted my teeth. Fine, if that's how you want to play Ketchum Ash, then as a new knight in training, I'll clash sword against sword. Your words against mine.

"That's too bad; I was hoping that this would end up as one of those shoujo manga." A new voice chimed in right beside me and I jumped up to find Lyra standing right next to me. She had her eyes up to the ceiling in a pondering expression and then tipped her big white hat. Lyra was also a romantic, but based most of her words on the massive amount of shoujo manga she reads. It's only funny if it happens to someone else, I get it now karma.

"Hey there Lyra…glad you could add on to the entertainment." I muttered unhappily, wondering how else this could get worse.

"The heroine is usually a pretty girl though; I don't think hime here is qualified." Ash told with an arrogant tone and I hissed at this. What a jerk!

How dare he say I'm not qualified, why I out to—

"Aww!" Lyra and May chorused and I paused my rampage. What were they "awing" about?

"That's so cute of you calling Dawn a princess." May stated, with her voicing chiming through the halls and I dropped to the floor, wondering what was going on with her head. Did they NOT hear what he just said about me?

"So are you her prince charming or knight in shining armor?" Lyra continued with a cheerful ring in her ongoing voice.

He's neither! Neither I tell you! He will never be either of them as long as he acts so selfishly!

"How about we get to class guys?" I pushed on my suggestion while going behind both of my brunette friends, and made our way through the class doors with Ash giving me a cocky look. I glared back and sent my mental threat to him; he wasn't going to win.

"Hello class, good morning and a good welcome back to Berlitz-san for coming back after three days. I know that all of you have missed her with your constant talk." Professor Rowan joked as he shuffled his papers and everyone turned their attention from him to me. I blushed at the attention, even though I was stripped of the princess title back at home, I was still treated like one here. Not to brag or anything, but there seemed to be a lot of people who dubbed me as one.

"Th-Thank you Professor." I stuttered with embarrassment as the people around me began chatting up a storm. I answered them all with ease, knowing the majority of the class and being on friendly terms, only to feel a very stoic gaze coming from a certain Kanto boy. I forget that he exchanged here and then came back my gloomy mood.

"And I see that you've brought us a present as well." He said in an amused tone making everyone look around and stop at Ash who didn't lift up his gaze from me. I gave a sheepish smile and felt the corner of my lips twitch. He's not a present, not even remotely close to one. "State your name boy; we need class to keep moving." He informed motioning for Ash to move up to the front of the room to be introduced. The boy did so and stood up in front while keeping his hand on his hat during his stroll.

"My name is Ketchum Ash, pleased to meet you." He told politely to the class and took off his hat, bowing down respectfully. I gasped at this in surprise and exasperation at how he did a complete three sixty on his attitude. I heard Lyra squeal at this, and gave me a smile and wink at how she pointed to Ash. The other girls in the class became flustered and I sunk in my seat how they were so easily deceived. This kid was an evil master mind in the making and he was stealing everyone's trust.

I glared up at him as he gave a polite look back, with his messy raven hair all over the place.

"Bishounen material." I heard a girl say and I was struck at how she called that, making me sink deeper into my seat.

Then I felt Ash looking directly at me, giving me a sweet smile, but a devious message behind it. I silently gasped at this. If he wanted to win over the class, then fine, I'll let him, it won't affect me. It won't!

"Thank you Ketchum-san; now go on back to your seat so we can get back to learning about our Evolution chapter." Professor Rowan informed, with Ash nodding and walking back to his seat. He moved up his hand to place his hat back on his messy hair. I glared at him as he walked to the back of the class to his seat. The class went on about Evolution stages that differed throughout the years and how most evolutions can be found through fossils.

I paid more attention to this since I knew I had to catch up on a lot, and guessing about Ash, he must've been a bad student, so taking extra notes for him to understand. Or in one of the manga that Lyra reads, he must've been like a super genius differing from his appearance. I wrote every exact word that Professor Rowan spoke and said, underlining the important phrases and found a note tossed up on my desk. I glanced up to find that the Professor was still lecturing and quickly unfolded it to find that it was Lyra's hand writing.

I looked up to find May close to falling asleep with her cheek resting on her palm and her other hand losing its grip on her pencil. Of course, biology wasn't May's strong suit class to stay awake; she was more of an elective person anyway. Then I glanced on over to Lyra who was humming a cheerful tune to herself and taking neatly done notes. Lyra didn't look it, but she's a great student and likes paying attention during class, depending if she liked the teacher.

I skimmed through the note and crushed it in my hand. I was gonna burn those shoujo manga one day.

_Ash was pretty cute up there, wasn't he? Just like a bishounen. He was like a gentleman up there, taking off his hat and bowing to us. I think I might fall for him too, making a love triangle, but I know that you'll get together with him in the end. So good luck Dane~_

I crumbled up in frustration and threw it inside my bag and resumed taking notes, pressing my pencil hard against my notebook. I wrote hard enough to break my pencil in half, and creating a loud enough sound for people around me to turn their attention from either sleeping, drawing or taking notes. There was no reason for me to care about the stares I received, because that note pissed me off even more. Just you wait Lyra, just you wait.

_Princess and the Trainer_

It was lunch and I was able to now freely strangle Lyra without any of our teachers keeping a close watch on us. Everyone took out their lunches, or left the class to eat in another classroom or outside like most of the school. I stayed back, not feeling like eating what the chef made for me today. That note made me feel nauseous on twenty different levels and especially on that second to last line. Where was that girl? If she was buying bread at the school's bakery then she was going into a battle zone.

I looked at May's desk to find that she was stretching out her arms, and yawned loudly. She then got up, stretching out her back and walked over to me with a cheerful look on her face. "Morning Dawn," She yawned, waving her hand in front of her mouth. "So were you daydreaming of your future with your newest fiancée?" I bawled my fist and must've emitted an aura of demonic energy or something because I felt everyone's panicked eyes set on me.

My ever joking friend patted me on the shoulder and then gasped, turned me around and made me face the direction of the commoner. He was talking with this Bianca girl, she was really nice and a good artist too. And she looked happy talking to him…? Happy! How do you look happy while talking to…to…to that jerk?

"What are you gonna do about this?" May said in a panic and I raised a brow then crossed my arms.

"Nothing, if he wants to get himself a girlfriend on the first day, that's fine with me!" I informed harshly and sat back down on my seat. She gave me a feline type smile like making me regret my word choice, until I felt a shadow tower over me. It was that Bianca girl.

She had her white barrette off with her wing styled brown hair neatly done. She gave me a pleasant look, like the type of look that she gave Ash, only less…familiar.

"Thanks for taking in Ash-kun," Bianca said gratefully, hugging her sketchbook and bowing slightly with respect. A-A-A-A-Ash-kun! Was she a girlfriend of his or something? Ash-kun. That does NOT fit at all!

"Uh…you're welcome?" I stammered back. She giggled a bit then walked off to her own group of friends diving smoothly into their conversation. Why did a nice girl like her talk to a demon like that?

"I guess Lati-san might be a love rival." Lyra's voice chimed up and I jumped once again to find her taking a big bite out of her melon bread. "You gotta be careful Dane; Lati-san is already familiar with Ketchum-san." She winked at me and chuckled mischievously with May giggling in unison. Y'know… if these two weren't my friends I would've just slapped them across the face and tell them off, but they are and the next best thing to that was stomping out of the room. And so I did.

I sat down on the roof top, trying to sort out my thoughts on how not to strangle my friends along with Ash. Those three were so infuriating, I don't care if I just met Ash yesterday, but he was such a thorn to my side. His presence annoyed me, and the way he just won over the entire class with that pretty boy smile and that…gentleman like…I shook my head and scratched at my head.

"Nothing makes sense!"

Birds flew up into the sky when I yelled that I breathed in a deep breath and my stomach growled. I should've brought my lunch, going back to grab it would embarrassing. My stomach rumbled again and a blush crept to my cheeks. What was I supposed to do? I left my wallet in my bag along with my lunch so buying from the cafeteria was a no go.

"You forgot this, princess." Ash's voice came from the door and I stood up to find him holding my lunch that was tied with an adorable cloth that my personal chef wrapped in. She was a really nice employee.

I took it from him, and then he reeled back his hand and put it back in his pocket. "Thanks."

He shrugged it off and I scowled, annoyed at his carefree attitude. "Look, I'm not here trying to make a fight, I'm just doing what my mom told me to do."

I softened my gaze. That's right, Delia-san died just a few nights ago, right when we got that phone call at night. I heard that he was really close to his mom and would do anything for her since he never really talked to his dad or really got to know him before his dad died. I began feeling horrible about the way I've been thinking about Ash then felt his hand resting on my head.

"But really, I wouldn't like you if someone paid me to; don't you agree?" He questioned cockily then pushed back my head gently and walked away. I scowled at this, glaring him and my feelings of sympathy took a backseat and my feelings of rage took the driver's seat.

"I won't lose to you Ketchum!" I yelled out as he walked towards the door and waved his hand back with his other hand holding the front of his cap.

"We'll see Berlitz-hime."

I bit my lower lip furiously and began gritting my teeth. I wasn't going to lose. I was a knight, and knights never lose without a fight. So believe me commoner, I was going to give you a good fight!

_Princess and the Trainer

* * *

_

To have a more anime feel, I used the honorifics like -chan, -san, -kun, etc. So now I've introduced the characters clearly this time and yes Ash is OOC at the moment, but it's all for plot ^w^

So tell me what you think! I usually don't like writing high school fics as much as I used to (believe me when I said I used to) and this time no Pokemon, just references to them. I hope you enjoyed reading this!

~Ventus


	3. Part 3: Playing keep away

Princess and the Trainer

Summary: [_He stepped into the house, packed luggage at his sides and a depressed look on his face. I knew he wouldn't be excited, I knew he wouldn't be overwhelmed, I knew he would be utterly depressed; but how could I relate?_]

Ah I haven't been here in a while, so hello fellow Pearlshippers~! Or other Pokemon fans who wished to try this pairing!

Anyway, I have no idea what brought me to finally getting to work on this, I think it was cause of all the SoulSilvershipping I've been looking at or the fact that Pokemon Best Wishes is coming out soon. (I'm going to really, seriously, completely miss Diamond and Pearl ; _ ;) Anyway, last chapter, I forgot to say that Bianca's last name was Lati due to me not being creative and using the "Lati" from Latios and Latias, but I'm pretty sure everyone figured it out though. Alright so I finally got this typed up and I think it's pretty...okay, but I felt like making fanart while writing this, I wonder why...~

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Part 1:_

_Playing keep away_

It's been a week since Ash started living here and it's been a real pain to deal with. He got over his brooding state and resumed to playing the role that resembled a pest. During the past few days, at school he would practically ignore me with Lyra and May trying to befriend him. When they would talk, he could give only fragmented sentences, but it never affected them. Then at home, he would lock himself in his room or be found down stairs talking with mom.

When I walked by from time to time, I could feel Ash's gaze land on me while hearing him laugh a bit. Then I realized that he must've heard some embarrassing stories about my childhood from mom! He would quote her from time to time whenever I passed him by in the halls in the mansion and it would be followed by a mocking laugh. This kid was seriously getting on my nerves!

I tapped my pencil against my notebook and tried keeping my eyes focused on my assignment. It wasn't that the assignment was hard; Miss Joy's homework only took me thirty minutes to an hour to complete, occasionally it took ten minutes or so. Anyway, the assignment was to write an essay about who your favorite poet was and why you liked him or her. Another part of the homework was to choose a poem by that poet and write what each line was trying to say to the reader.

However, it feels like that this certain assignment was going to be hard to complete because of a certain Kanto boy hovering over me, pestering me about how I got the meaning of the poem wrong.

I was doing my homework in my room like a good daughter, not complaining about the work or bothering my mom. Unlike me, Ash here wasn't doing his homework and felt like dropping in because he was bored or something. I wish he was brooding around like when he first came and stayed in his room directly after dinner instead of bothering me. Oh the memories.

"You got that line wrong." Kanto boy informed arrogantly and I scowled.

"Why don't you just go do your own homework?" I shot back while looking away from my assignment on my desk. I turned on my seat with my legs on the side, looking up him while he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I don't feel like it."

I scowled again then twisted back to facing my desk to find that he grabbed my notebook. "H-Hey!" I cried out, getting off of my swivel chair and up on my feet. Ash was leafing through the pages of my notebook, looking at it with a dull expression and I reached out for it, wanting it back badly. The disadvantage of the situation was that Ash was taller than me and far more stronger; the advantage for me was absolutely nothing.

He kept on stepping back, taunting me with his height since he was wiggling my notebook above me. The pages were fluttering against each other with my work crying out for help. Don't worry work, Dawn's coming for you and saving you from this devious commoner! "You can barely reach my height." Ash noted while he kept his arm stretched upward and leaned it backed so I wouldn't be able to grab it. I was practically against him while reaching for the notebook and then it somehow ended up with us falling onto my bed.

"Gotcha!" I called out in cheer while reaching for my notebook, crawling on top of him and taking hold of the corner of my black and white notebook. Victory was mine! Well that was until we heard the door opening and that's when it got awkward. We both moved our heads to find that mom was standing there with a more than shocked face mixed in with anger and disgust. I looked back at Ash who was lying on his back on my bed with his hands on my waist and me over on him, almost threatening to flat against him in the most…er…awkward way. I was flustered while I let go of the corner of the book and slid over him and onto the carpeted fall.

I was so screwed…

My legs were sprawled out on the fall with my skirt fluttering down and my arms feeling numb along with my expression. I heard Ash getting up into a sitting position, I couldn't see his expression with his bangs over his eyes and the fact my eyes were really looked with my mom's. In reality, the scene went like this: Mom was giving me a scolding look with her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation with her lips pursed while Ash and I weren't giving her any satisfaction of talking.

In my head it went like this:

Mom was wearing her glorious crown on her head with her hair styled with elegance. She was wearing a large green and blue dress with silky long, white gloves on her arms, holding a golden scepter. She was seated on her throne, giving me a cold look then got up on her heeled feet and pointed her scepter at me. I was kneeled down before her, pleading for mercy wearing silver crafted armor. My knight's helm was beside me, situated on the red carpet that led to her throne.

Then, she came up to me and brought down her scepter, yelling at me about the rules about being a knight in a high pitched voice that echoed in the elegant throne room. I think I was on the verge of tears during that, trying not to resort to crying.

This was not fair!

I was the behaved one! I was the one who was doing their homework, not bothering anyone, and I'd be the one getting in trouble because of this idiot bothering me! I really wanted to wring this guy's neck at the moment!

"Miss Dawn Hikari Berlitz, what is the meaning of this!" She screamed at me and I shrunk down several sizes at her tone. Mom never yelled at me like that so I didn't think I could even find the voice to speak. I don't think I even had one anymore, it was like it ran away because of hearing mom's angry voice. "Well?" Her voice was direct with severe evidence of rage pouring into that single word. If there was a time to cry, I think it would be now.

She wasn't pleased with my stunned silence.

"Out of all the things to do when there's a boy in the house, why, Dawn I thought I raised you properly!" She kept on going and I was growing impatient with fighting back my tears. I didn't want to cry, but I felt like I had to cry in this type of situation. Before she could go on, Ash cleared his throat and I looked up at him, forgetting about crying for that instant. Mom even stopped her parental rant and looked at Ash while crossing her arms.

"It's actually my fault." He informed bluntly and I was shocked beyond words to find that he was taking the fall for me.

"Now Ash, don't try to take the blame for Dawn's sake." Mom informed with an unconvinced look on her face. But he's the one at fault darn it!

The Kanto boy shook his head and shrugged. "I didn't understand the assignment and took her notebook to compare notes and when I was looking at it, she tripped and both of us fell on the bed. I tried telling her to be careful, but she's pretty clumsy." He explained with a casual tone and my eyes widened and a scowl was perched on my lips. That's not how it went at all!

Lies! They're all lies!

Mom didn't take a minute to even register what he said, but her expression eased up. "You should've said that in the first place!" W-What! How come everyone believes this jerk! "Dinner will be ready in just a few more minutes, please wash up you two and Dawn," She paused at me while I looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Make sure to watch your step, or you'll get hurt." My jaw dropped in disbelief at how she easily believed Ash's make shift story.

With that, she walked out the door, closing it behind her and I heard her soft footsteps disappearing down the hall.

I shot a look back at a smirking Ash who reached back on my bed and held out my notebook in front of me. I glared at him and reached my arm out for it while going on my knees and onto my feet before he rolled across the bed, still playing keep away. Ash you jerk!

"Give it back!" I cried out, diving after him, only for him to get onto the floor on the other side of my Queen mattress. I scrambled on my bed and almost fell onto the floor and hitting the wall. "Ash, you're such a jerk!" I yelled out in annoyance, hearing him laugh.

"What's wrong, Dawn-hime? I thought you needed the exercise since you were always sitting down." He informed, snickering at my expense. It felt like something snapped inside of me. I got back up and chased him around my room until a maid knocked on my door, telling me that dinner was ready to begin. Unfortunately, when she opened the door, Ash dashed right on out, dropping my notebook on the floor in the hall and me tripping on the floor with the maid crouching down.

"Ma'am, I think you shouldn't play with Master Ash too much." She informed with a scandalous look on her face then she giggled. "It wouldn't be good if our young lady is all alone with the new young master here." I felt my face going red, but it wasn't with what she was implying, it was how she thought that Ash and I were a couple.

I _seriously _hate my life.

_Princess and the Trainer_

* * *

"Dawn concentrate!" I snapped out of my thoughts to find that May and Lyra were giving me weird looks while I was zoning out. Lyra was tapping her pencil impatiently against the desk she was sitting at while I sat in mine. May scowled at my sudden daydreaming state while she held onto her chopsticks that were hovering over her bento. "Dawn, you've been zoning out a lot lately." May informed, not pleased with my said state.

"I've had a lot on my mind." I informed while picking at my lunch.

The two exchanged looks with each other. Lyra finally spoke up while stealing a cookie from May's rather large bento and eating it whole. "Are you daydreaming about your wedding with Ash?" She questioned having interest sparkling in her eyes. I felt my stomach lurch and do a cartwheel. What a disgusting thought.

The two brunettes exchanged looks again and giggled in delight. I felt my eye twitch with annoyance or disgust, whichever one described my annoyance the best. "So what kind of wedding? Traditional?" They started asking in unison while I sighed and dropped my chopsticks into my bento.

"I was thinking about today's assignment." I informed, crossing my arms.

They both rolled their eyes and I mentally gasped at their reactions.

"Whatever." Lyra mewed out, crunching down her cookie and swallowing it down. "Anyway, I was hoping you'd do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" I asked, blinking my eyes.

It took me only a second to realize that I was going to get annoyed with the favor she was going to ask me.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Ash told me and I dropped my shoulders.

"I can't believe _they're _making _me _do this." I snapped back while leaning against the school building. My eyes sharp for that person Lyra told me about. I had to bring Ash along, because I didn't want to do this alone, that and May wouldn't come with me because she was stubborn. Lyra wouldn't go because she apparently tried to do what I was going to ask for like…ten times.

"Why do I have to be here again?" He asked me, looking down at me with his hands in his pockets. I sighed.

"I don't wanna do this alone." I whined, fiddling with my black tie.

"Y'know, I was having a good lunch before you dragged me along." Ash said with an annoyed tone.

I rolled my eyes. A good lunch eating with Lati-san, I'm sure. "Well sorry!" I said with a smug tone. "I was having a good lunch too until Lyra asked me to do this for her." I explained, still fiddling with my tie.

"You could've said no." He muttered and I scowled.

"What kind of friend would I be if I said that?"

He didn't say anything to me after that and I sighed, feeling my patience wearing thin. We've been standing out here for about three minutes and standing next to this jerk was making my blood boil. The thought of having to live with him for the rest of my life, or mainly until I move out and go to college, was already bad enough for my health. But now, I had to go to school with him and that meant we were practically together, twenty-four seven.

The things I do for my mom.

I glanced up at him to find that his tie wasn't tied on properly and I felt semi-annoyed at his lack of preparation. I walked up in front of him and reached to fixing his tie. He looked down at me for a brief second and turned his head away with a dull look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing your tie."

"Why? It's perfectly fine."

Why was I fixing it? "I don't know; I just feel like it."

_Just like how you felt like bothering me and not do your homework yesterday._ I thought to myself bitterly.

I felt several eyes land on us, and I shook them off while tightening the tie and letting go of it before walking back to my spot beside the taller boy. With my peripheral vision, I could see him turn his head forward again, lowering it and lifting up the tie with his left hand. Did I make him feel uncomfortable?

"How does this guy even look like?"

"Um…"

I thought back to the conversation Lyra and I had earlier.

"He doesn't wear the school uniform freely since he usually wears a black blazer with red lines on it." She started while I listened intently, wondering why she was making me ask him instead of having May do it. "He has long red hair too and usually has a bored look on his face." Lyra finished explaining.

"Question," I started. "Why do I have to ask for this guy's number?"

"Well I tried asking him, but he wouldn't budge." She whined, crossing her arms and pouting with annoyance.

"That and Lyra seems to like this guy." May stated casually while slurping her ramen noodles. Lyra fell back on her seat and shook her head.

"I just want his number since we bumped into each other so many times and he usually talks to me first." Her voice trailed. Yeah Lyra definitely likes whoever this guy is. "And besides, both of you are in the Student Council so meeting with each other wouldn't be awkward or anything!" She exclaimed with a cheer at her planning.

I sighed at the memory. I know who she was talking about, but the guy never shows up at meetings and would only come if he was bored. It was that or he would be dragged in by this senior girl called Blue who would apologize for his behavior. It kind of ticks me off on how he doesn't take his position of being in the Student Council seriously.

"Red hair, black jacket, bored look." I summarized seeing him scoff.

"Are you talking about a guy who goes by the name of Silver?"

"You know about him?"

"I saw your friend talking to him earlier today, he walked off and I saw that he dropped his Student I.D, I was gonna return it, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

Wait a minute…

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed and grabbed Ash's hand, bringing it up to my chest, staring at his intently. He gave me a surprised and uncomfortable look, but I ignored it, his reaction didn't matter at the moment. "You can give Lyra Silver's Student I.D and she can return it to him and get his number, no problem." I informed pretty quickly, feeling my eyes sparkling with determination. I wouldn't have to deal with trying to find that underachiever and asking him a personal and awkward question.

"That's great and all, but can you let go of my hand?" He requested and I looked down, quickly letting go of it. I turned my back against him, feeling relieved of not having to wait around outside of the school building during lunch. "Anyway, I don't think it'd be a good idea to give Lyra Silver's Student I.D." He commented and I spun on me heel to face him, placing my hands on my hips and leaned forward, tilting my head up at him and giving him a hard look. Ash pressed his back against the school building's wall when I did that and looked ready to melt or something.

I think I was actually threatening him for once.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned with a scolding tone.

"Erm…it's that…that…" He stammered and sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Do whatever you want."

He then dug into his pocket and was about to hand over the key item, until he reeled it back held it up in the air. I felt my annoyance rising up and began reaching up for the card. Ash chuckled at this while stepping to the side and waving the Student I.D at me in a taunting way while I spun on me heel and demanded for the item back. What a jerk! He's replaying last night's events and this time, we had witnesses passing on by.

"Give it back Ketchum!" I screamed at him, really wanting that I.D back.

Ash shrugged his shoulders and stuck his tongue at me while pulling down the bottom eye lid of his right eye. W-What!

Wh-What a child!

Actually he was more of a brat than an innocent child like back in the neighborhood.

"Sorry Berlitz-hime, but this is one request that's been rejected." Ash informed, annunciating each word after attaching 'hime' to my last name. Then he began walking off, reeling his right hand into the pocket of his dress pants and still held the I.D in the air. If I don't get that I.D. then my plan on getting Lyra to returning it to Silver will be ruined!

"Ketchum, I demand that you give it back!" I yelled out, flailing my arms and marching right towards him, the I.D within my grasp. When I reached for the piece of plastic, the commoner just _had _to twirl on his heel and pass me again when I nearly fell forward. It was a good thing I caught my footing before humiliating myself any further because of this…this…child!

"Or what?"

"Or…or…" Ack, what to say! What to say? I was starting to get flustered with how I couldn't come up with a simple threat.

"You're not very good at threatening, are you?" Ash commented when he leaned in front of me when I turned to him and I leaned back. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

As of right now, I wish I was princess so I could order an execution on him, or I was my supposed-to-be-knight self and use a sword or whatever on him. Oh the things I would do if I had some sharp object with me.

Ash then chuckled while I held my arms at my side, clenched my fists and gave me an annoyed look filled with anger, frustration, whatever word that relates to me being pissed off.

"Here, you can bother the Silver guy as much as you want." He told me and handed me the Student I.D which I happily took from him and stared at the I.D. Ash shoved his hands into his pockets, but brought one of them up to the back of his head, with his eyes adjusted at the sky or some other place.

When I took a look at the picture Silver didn't really look all too thrilled to get his photo taken with that annoyed look in his fiery eyes and how he didn't wear the student uniform. I scowled, this kid needed to respect the school more.

There was no time to waste, I should get back to the classroom before the bell rings and I'm late. "C'mon, class is gonna start." I informed, putting the I.D in the breast pocket of my dress shirt.

Ash didn't need another word to be said. He rushed on past me without even saying a word and I scowled at how he ditched me. "You're gonna be late Berlitz-hime!" He called and my annoyance rocketed at this sudden action.

What a jerk!

I ran on after him, trying to keep up, but I found out other advantages he had.

He was taller.

He was stronger.

And he was faster than me.

I scowled at all of these, to find that he was already inside the school and I went into a stop, panting heavily by the door. When I looked up, I found May standing by the school doors with her arms crossed and a devilish look on her face. I felt my stomach drop by the look she was giving me when she twirled around and started walking through the halls, heading up the stairs to our class.

"Just wait until I tell Lyra about this!" Her voice echoed through the halls in a sing song voice while she began breaking into a quick skip. I held out my hand towards her with a defeated look on my face while other students walk on passed me, some glancing my way.

As of right now, my face was getting red twice in the same week.

"M-May!" I screamed out, flailing my arms frantically. Why does it seem like everyone was out to get me about whenever I was with Ash? Just why? Why!

_Now _I hate my life.

* * *

I think I mainly got these ideas from... no clue, but I thought a game of keep away would be cute and something that the OoC Ash of mine would do to torment Dawn.

Ah Hikari was used as a middle name due to...well I like the name Hikari so...I wanted to use it. Anyway, tell me what you think, though if think this chapter was waaaay more different than how I wrote the last ones, it's mainly cause I've been trying to change and improve my writing style for a while now. So yeah.

Also, one of my favorite reviewers (Ah I'm kidding, I love my reviewers equally!) ChaosLord SilverLink310 had suggested on adding Pokemon into the story and gave me the idea of Ash and Dawn battling. I don't think I replied, but it's a fantastic and tempting idea actually, so I'm reconsidering putting Pokemon in here. So if anyone can gladly give me their opinion on this, that'd be lovely!

Oh and if anyone's curious or ready to ask, yes, I AM going to put Soulsilvershipping in here, it was the main reason why I made Lyra ask the favor. That and for some character development between Dawn and Ash. It was like hitting two birds with one stone~! Oh no, I'm about to fangirl, well Ventus is gonna go and try to type up more chapters!

Thank you!


	4. Part 4: Your just desserts

Princess and the Trainer

Summary: [_He stepped into the house, packed luggage at his sides and a depressed look on his face. I knew he wouldn't be excited, I knew he wouldn't be overwhelmed, I knew he would be utterly depressed; but how could I relate?_]

Back and ready to hand over the newest update!

Author's note will be at the bottom!

Enjoy~

* * *

_Chapter 2  
Part 2:_

_Your just desserts_

"Why am I here?"

That's all I kept hearing him say for the rest of the walk to the bus while thinking of the same thing. Apparently, mom arranged this little get together for me and Ash to start getting along ever since this little fiasco that happened in the kitchen earlier. It was all because of how I wanted something sweet for breakfast while Ash was requesting to have more meat on his plate. We began to argue about this, yelling at each other, while ordering around the servers to gather up the food we wanted.

It was a total mess because of how there were large amounts of food on the dining table and how mom walked in hoping for coffee. Unfortunately, the staff was annoyed with our quarrel and demanded that we go out to eat instead so that _they _would eat their own hard worked food. Mom didn't take a second of hesitation to this request and quickly kicked us out of the house to go out for brunch.

"Go on and have fun, it's better to get out of the house on a weekend." She said while tilting back her sparkling crown and slipped behind the gates of the castle. I was left alone with the commoner who was dressed in his own royal gowns while I stood there with my dull armor sloppily slipped on. I could hear her laughter at my expense with the rest of the servants and scowled while storming off. I could hear that the Kanto boy was following his own rain cloud thundering above his head.

"Where to?" Ash called out with his hands in the pockets of his black jacket with short white sleeves.

I shifted my head back to him then turned it back forward. I had no clue where to go. "How about we head to the mall?"

"Just for the food court?"

"Well…" I started out in embarrassment. "I actually don't know where other food places are here."

He stayed silent, as I stopped, spun on my heel and faced him. I felt like there was a disappointing air surrounding the two of us and felt that a weight was slowly crunching my shoulders. "You've lived here, all your life, and you have no idea where any fast food places area?"

"Eh…it's not that simple! I'm used to having people lead me to places like my chauffer, Lyra, May, mom…" The list could drag on depending on how long our stomachs could hold out. "Okay fine, I'm horrible with directions." I confessed and he smirked.

"Fine we'll go to the mall," Then he did a mock bow. "Whatever the princess wishes!"

Princess, hmm?

If I'm the princess then is he the court jester?

"Let's just go to the bus already!"

Then he picked himself up from the bow and began walking towards me, holding out his hand with a smirk on his face. "Would the princess like to be led to the bus station so she wouldn't get lost?"

I scoffed and pushed his hand away.

"Jerk." I muttered then turned away, crossing my arms and feeling heat rising to my cheeks while hearing him chuckle.

I puffed my cheeks and returned to storming off to the bus station where there was already a small crowd of people waiting.

* * *

We walked through the crowded vehicle and to my surprise was the Silver guy I was looking for yesterday. He had big headphones covering his ears with his red hair tossed over his shoulders with a book in his hand. His other hand was holding onto the handles that were suspended from the ceiling of the bus and his expression looked stolid. I wonder what happened between him and Lyra yesterday.

"Hey Berlitz-hime, take a seat." Ash called out and pulled me towards a bus seat that was free in between an older woman and a child playing with his DS Lite. Then he forced me to sit down while he reached out towards one of the handles suspended from the ceiling and looked away with a hand in his pocket. I blinked a few times and felt a bit grateful to find that he let me sit down when I found out that there weren't any more seats on the bus. All of them were filled with people trying to rest their feet or didn't feel like getting up. A few were even sleeping or were trying not to doze off during the ride.

"Thanks," I said with a grateful tone and he scoffed.

"Whatever."

I felt like strangling him, but I forced an appreciative look on my face. "You can sit here if you want." I offered, trying not to get into any further fights with him today.

"I don't feel like sitting."

I puffed up my cheeks and turned my head to the side with my sights on Silver. He flipped a page in the novel he was reading and returned to staring at it for a few more seconds. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy, but this was the first time I saw him outside of school, so I wouldn't know.

The rest of the bus ride was quiet between us, unless you can count the number of times the kid next to me was shouting at his DS Lite. I never really understood gamer rage that well.

When the bus stopped, a whole load of people got off, trying to get out of the crammed place as soon as possible. I think about fifteen or so got off and the kid hopped off his seat with his dad and the two casually walking through the muttering crowd.

"Y'know dad, the girl who was sitting next to me wore a really short skirt." I heard the kid say and looked down at my outfit. I thought it was cute for just going out for a day at the mall. It was a black tank top with a white under shirt and a pink skirt. I didn't think there was anything wrong with it at all in my opinion.

"Son, it's not good to look at strangers like that." The father scolded while the kid closed his DS Lite.

"I guess so, but I think her boyfriend made her sit down cause he didn't want anyone else looking." The kid summed up, making me blush at the remark in frustration.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed while getting up from my seat and waved my fist in front of me. The kid turned his head back and stuck out his tongue.

"Onee-san needs to relax and enjoy her date!"

"Stop it! We're going to have a talk when we get home." The dad said while pulling his son towards the door. "I'm very sorry!" He kept on repeating while rubbing the back of his neck and slightly bowing with each apology before leaving.

I puffed up my cheeks then felt the bus moving. I almost stumbled on my feet with the hard force of the bus starting on the road again while other people got into the bus. I thought I was about to fall before Ash caught my shoulder and locked eyes with me for about a second before pushing me back into my seat and looking away. What was his deal? Why can't he just look at me for more than just a second without a rude remark just so I can thank him?

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it."

"Well I kinda have to, you did kinda save me from falling on the floor or into a bunch of people I don't know." I tried to explain calmly while looking up at his form. He still had yet to look at me.

"It's nothing."

"Well if it's nothing then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Maybe because it's too early in the morning to see your face?"

The…NERVE! What a jerk this guy is! I won't let him get to me, I won't!

"Do you two mind being quiet?" A voice came from further in the back and I could see that Silver was waltzing up to us with one eye closed and his head phones resting on his shoulders. It was like he was sleeping while standing up and holding onto the handles. That and also because of the way he had dark circles under his eyes.

Ash didn't respond.

"Sorry," I started, feeling embarrassed on how much I was staring at the red head. "Oh yeah! Um…" I felt kind of shy around people like him; it was like I couldn't get a word out unless it was the right one. If it was the wrong one, then it was like some time bomb was going to go off and it was going to be my fault if this town got destroyed or something.

I know it's an extreme thought, but bare with me, that's how it feels.

"What is it?"

"Erm…wanna have lunch with us?" I blurted out, not exactly knowing why I even asked. I barely knew the guy and figured that he didn't even know my name. "U-Unless you don't want to!"

He sighed while closing his novel and sat down beside me. "I'm not paying."

I felt as though a smile came up on my lips and the first words that escaped were:

"Don't worry, Ash is."

That statement finally made the ebony haired boy turn around and give me a stunned look that gradually turned into a scowling one. I giggled to myself then glanced at Silver to find that he was already sleeping with his novel slipping from his lap. I grabbed the novel and set it down on my own lap while Ash just puffed his cheeks and turned away.

Ash was a real puzzle.

However, it felt like solving him too early was going to ruin everything for today.

Although, the fact that Silver randomly took up the offer for lunch with us was pretty surprising. Maybe I should call up Lyra so she could magically waltz up and join us? I bet she'd be thrilled.

"Wake me up when we get there." The sleeping red head muttered and I tilted my head and nodded.

"Sure."

"Whatever." Ash muttered and I shot him a glare. Couldn't he say it in a nicer way?

The rest of the ride to the mall was filled with silence as I kept looking down at the cover of the novel. It looked pretty new, or it was kept in really good condition. When I silently turned a few pages and read a few lines, it was actually a book filled with different poems in play format. Puzzled, I turned my head towards Silver who slept peacefully on the cushy seats of the bus. He looked pretty innocent, unlike the commoner standing in front of me, refusing to meet my gaze.

I closed the book and saw the two of them shift away from me and I felt even more annoyed.

Do I have some sort of affect to guys like them or something?

Or was I having an off day?

* * *

I felt myself beginning to doze off as the bus came to a halt and the doors were pulled wide open. A whole bunch of people started to march out impatiently towards the exit of the bus and the entrance of the mall. I tried shaking Silver gently so he would wake up, but he kept brushing me off. I looked to Ash for some sort of guidance but he shrugged.

"Silver, c'mon, we're here." I kept whispering softly.

He stirred a bit then gave me a drowsy look and I felt kinda flustered while he shrugged me away and readjusted his large headphones.

Silver looked incredibly adorable.

"We're here?" He questioned groggily while getting up from his seat and looked down at my lap. I handed him back the novel and the red head took it without a single word.

The three of us got out of the bus with the vehicle filled with new arrivals. I took a look at the guys who were standing at my sides. Silver stood at my right while pulling up his headphones while Ash stood on my left while looking at the mall's entrance with an annoyed look. I don't know why he just suddenly became like that, but I shrugged and took a step forward.

They didn't move and I puffed my cheeks.

I reached for their arms and pulled them while towards the entrance while trying to avoid crashing into people. It was like they needed to be told what to do or something. Then after much circumventing, we entered and a blast of cold air hit us while we walked through the air conditioned mall. When we walked over towards the food court, I took out my wallet from my purse and leafed through some of the dollars I had stashed away in there. It's nice having the advantage of being rich sometimes.

"I'll go pay, guys." I said while waving my wallet at my hip. We were seated close towards the escalators, overlooking the lower floor of the mall. "So what is it that you want?"

No response.

I felt annoyance coming back and tried to force the smile on my lips while placing my hands on my hips.

"Any ideas on what you two want?"

Silver shifted his headphones and I could barely hear the music due to the blasting sounds of everyone else's voice in the mall. It was enough to give me a headache.

"Fine, I'll make it a surprise."

I muttered while walking off with my arms crossed. I was treating them out for lunch; the least they could do was speak for more than ten seconds or something.

* * *

Ash turned his sights towards Silver who was reading his poetry novel. The red head didn't say much and it looked as if he wasn't used to being the company of people. The ebony haired student summed up that the Student Council member wasn't at all sociable or wasn't very interested in ever being sociable. Another thing he came up with was that Dawn was paying more attention to the red head kid ever since they were on the bus.

It didn't take a scientist to see that Ash was infuriated with her sudden interest.

Maybe it was her that was looking for Silver instead of her friend Lyra? That'd make some sense.

"I'm not interested in her." Silver assured, making the Kanto boy fell out his chair.

"Wh-What?" Then he paused and composed himself and got back on his chair. "Why'd you say that for?"

There wasn't any reason for Ash to feel so tense; it was how this guy just randomly stated something. Besides, there wasn't anything to tip off the new comer that could possibly relate to the nonexistent jealousy the boy had. The statement Silver just said was probably said to irritate the ebony boy, Ash knew this, but it felt like the red head was taunting him somehow.

The boy just shrugged.

"You looked suspicious."

"How? You were asleep the whole ride." Ash noted bluntly.

"I know," Silver agreed while flipping to another page. "It's just that you kept glaring at me the entire time Berlitz was pulling us towards a table. Now, I have no idea what force pulled her to bring me here to eat with you guys, but I know that you're annoyed with me."

"Or you could just be dreaming all this stuff up, because I'm not annoyed with you," Ash defended in a surprisingly strong voice.

Silver shrugged once again while fixing his blazer's sleeves. "So you say."

_Now _this guy was getting on his nerves.

"Anyway, if you want, I can leave you two alone so you could enjoy a date."

Date? This wasn't a date at all! Ash wasn't even prepared to answer such a thing as this, it was usually Dawn who did something about stuff like this, but now that she wasn't here, it was him doing all the talking. Usually he wouldn't respond back and just shrug like what he would do when Lyra or May would bounce towards him, teasing Dawn. Now, it was actually a serious guy to guy type of talk, which he wasn't exactly used to in this new region.

"We're not on a date," Ash finally mustered an answer. "We're just out for lunch."

He didn't look convinced and shrugged. "If you're nervous then you could've just said so." Then he returned back to his novel with a fuming Ash watching the anti-socialist read. Now he knew what Dawn had to go through with her friends.

It wasn't very amusing.

"Shut up." Ash blurted out in a weak attempt to silence the other boy who just smirked.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

I looked around and saw that almost all of the fast food places were already stacked with people in cramped lines. There was no way in Sinnoh that I was going to wait in line for like twenty minutes for two ungrateful guys. Then again, I wanted something sweet and since the guys weren't willing to give me their request of what they wanted, it was my decision!

Let's see…

I looked around to find kids running around with balloon animals and party hats. There was probably a birthday party around here somewhere.

Then my eyes scanned the other stands in the food court and I smiled in delight to find the shop I was looking for. I giggled to myself mischievously at the thought of making the guys eat what I was going to buy; hopefully they won't start a ruckus.

The line wasn't too bad, but I had to wait a good five minutes until I hoped in front of the counter and saw Lyra in her uniform. I forgot that her shift was today! Then a thought occurred and it doubled my plan in a way to get back at the brunette who looked at me with a pleased yet surprised way. She glanced behind me to find a few people standing there waiting for me to order and gestured for me to get behind the counter. Then she called out to a girl named Macy who took her shift while the two of us walked into the back.

It wasn't that much of a problem; the people here knew who I was so even if I wasn't supposed to be here, they'd allow it anyway. No one would want to mess with a member of a Berlitz family of course. Lyra was dressed in black shorts, a white and red stripped shirt along with a hat with fabric slice of cake on the top of it. She looked like she was a character out of a child's show or some personification of candy and dessert.

I guess that would make sense since she worked at a sweets shop. Filled with the delicious aroma of pastries and frozen desserts that made my heart sang a chorus of wanting sweet fluff.

"So did you want to buy some more cake? We got a new item of a chocolate filling with whipped cream and fresh strawberries." I could feel myself drool at the thought of tasting a new flavor of cake. Then I shook my head and just laughed along with my friend. It was nice to have a normal conversation from time to time without having the whole Ash thing cutting in. "So what kind of cake do you want for today?"

"I'll go for an Oreo cake." I informed while looking at one in a box of glass being a showcase to the other customers. I could already taste the crunchy cookies mixed with the cold yet mushy cake. Chocolate sauce was poured over the cookies and the white frosting with crumbs sprinkled over the top and on the plate. My mouth started to get watery and I tried not to show it, but I had such a weakness to sweets, it wasn't fair that Lyra got a job here instead of me. She didn't even want this job until she found out how much the job paid.

About seven an hour so she had to make due working part time.

Lyra laughed at this. "You look ready to pounce on the thing." Then she walked to the back and began to prepare the Oreo cake. "How many?"

I thought about it, three would be enough, right? I mentally shook my head; I could eat about three by myself... maybe I should just get four or five? Though, Ash would start making fun of me because of my sweets capacity and that would result to another argument and then Silver would probably get annoyed and leave. So many doubts! What should I do?

"Earth to Dane!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my large thought bubble and just shrugged. "I'll take four."

"All for yourself?" Lyra blinked while asking me. "I know you like cake and all, Dane, but four might just show that you're a glutton." She teased and I scowled, shooting her a death glare.

"It's not just for me," Well two of them are. "I'm here with other people."

She gave me a while and a sly smile. Oh great, I knew where _this _was going. "Are you on a date with Ash?"

And that's when the normal conversation dropped.

"Yeah, my mom kicked us out of the house because we were causing too much chaos amongst the staff." I informed, paraphrasing her long lecture before we were literally thrown out of the house.

"Must've been a real hassle in the kitchen if the two of you were really kicked out, huh?" She concluded with a sympathetic smile and sigh. "I'll just prepare those slices of cakes for you now." She went to the back while I waited while watching the costumers gathering their orders with ravenous looks in their eyes. They must like the cakes here as much as I do, though I don't think anyone is as big as a fan of here as I am. I'm pretty much a regular here, or just one of those loyal customers who just love to spend their money here and eat every type of cake they have in stock.

Believe me, I _had _eaten every cake in stock; I was usually with May when we came to the sweets shop.

It took about ten minutes for Lyra to prepare everything while I just stood around. Not much to do behind the counter unless you're eating pastries or working in the shop. When ten minutes passed by, Lyra placed the pieces in a white cardboard box with a pink ribbon tied around it in a bow and the symbol of the sweets shop printed on the box. It was a cupcake with big eyes on it with sprinkles forming the shop's name.

I think it was named Batter or something; the mascot was cute any who.

"Thanks Lyra." I said with a jubilant tone and saw her giving me another mischievous look. I felt my stomach drop at this.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?"

The words echoed in my head while I held the box of cake in my hands and my wallet stuffed back in my bag. I could already hear the effervescent humming come from behind while I led my brunette friend towards the table where I dropped off the two boys. Speaking of which, I was gone for a while so I'm wondering if the two of them were actually still staying there. Both were quiet so I don't think either of them would get into an argument and storm off somewhere.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for running out on your shift?"

Lyra laughed at this. "I'm with a Berlitz who comes in and gives us great service, if they fire a friend of yours then business for them might go down." She informed with a victorious tone in her voice. I could feel a cloud of gloom and irritation riding above my head at the moment.

"Why are you making me do this?" I asked while glancing back to her.

"Oh I just wanted to see Ash." She chimed and I could sense the sarcasm.

It probably meant that she wanted to see how our little imaginative 'date' was going. Why couldn't people understand that the relationship between Ash and I was absolutely nonexistent!

"We're not on a date; we have someone else with us." I informed bluntly.

"You brought May with you and not me!" Lyra screeched while we walked through the bustling bundle of shoppers running by and talking loudly. It was as if everyone was shouting to another person all the way to a different floor in this place. However, the noise didn't stop Lyra's voice from piercing through.

"No! May had to run errands for her dad and it's…" I tried not to say Silver due to my friend's constant complaints about the guy. Although… the thought of her getting the same treatment as me was so very tempting, I just had to do it. "I got Silver to join on us when we saw each other on the bus on the way here." I informed happily while turning to her and saw a stone faced look crossing her usually energetic features.

Then I happily dragged her towards the table where the guys were.

"Let's go and eat with them!"

"W-Wait! Dane! STOP!" She screamed and all I could do was think about how amusing lunch was going to be.

I love revenge.

When we sat down, it was completely silent between the two, as if there was some heavy weight crashing down on you when you took a step near the table. Ash wouldn't look up while Silver locked eyes with me and Lyra was trying to hide behind me. It wouldn't work especially in the flashy uniform she had to wear at the sweets shop.

"I got Lyra to come and eat lunch with us," I stated while grabbing a seat across from Silver and sitting down. I placed the box at the center of the plastic table and began to untie the carefully tied pink ribbon. When I opened the box, I distributed the pieces of cake to all four of us with Silver hesitant on taking the treat. "Go on and grab it, I can get more later." I assured cheerfully and he did so while placing it in front of him.

Lyra wasn't all too pleased with how I brought her here and I shrugged off the look she gave me. "Hey Silver," She stuttered.

He gave her a glance and had a smug look. "Looks like the thief's here again."

"Thief!" She exclaimed with frustration and I could feel as though déjà vu was hitting me hard.

"You did take my I.D. after all."

"I was returning it!"

Oh so it was because of that. I sighed while handing a slice of cake to Ash while brushing my hand against his. It felt like something bad happened between him and Silver after that touch and I just looked at him while he clapped his hands and thanked for the food. It seemed as though he was really hungry.

I pulled Lyra down to sit next to me and tried to calm down the situation. Luckily for me, everyone was too hungry to continue the argument any further.

While taking a bite out of my slice of Oreo cake I giggled silently to myself. That'll show Lyra not to mess with me when I finally got a hold of her weakness. When the two of us greeted the guys, they just glanced in our direction and went back to staring into space. The brunette beside me was stiff from the core when she took a seat beside me with Ash taking a solo seat on the right of me and Silver took a seat across from us.

Silver was barely eating the dessert and I took note of that. His headphones were dropped around his neck and his novel was closed. It was as if his eyes were mainly locked on the slice, so he would avoid looking up and across.

Maybe it was because I brought Lyra here?

I glanced towards Lyra who was doing the same with her eyes locked on the slice and I scowled while swallowing the delicious mush of Oreo cookies. Ah…Oreos…

Then I looked at Ash who was already half way done with his slice. His expression was similar to a child who cried out with glee with every bite of a delicious treat. He looked kind of cute when he smiled while resting his stomach, almost done with his luscious looking piece. I was already done with mine and I felt like I was in cake heaven when I finished and I glanced at Ash's plate to find that he took out all of the Oreos.

"Why'd you leave out the best part?" I asked and I saw him shrug.

"I didn't want any."

"But they're the _best _part." I argued with a scowl.

"Well I didn't want any." He repeated with annoyance.

"You'd make an ungrateful customer." I retorted and grabbed a napkin to wipe my mouth from crumbs.

"Fine, since you're complaining here," Ash started and slid his plate of Oreo cookies in front of me. I blinked a few times in confusion at this "Well go on and eat." I looked up at him with his eyes clenched closed, arms crossed and a scowl on his lips. He was leaning back against his chair and turned his head away from me.

What a weird kid.

I heard Lyra giggle at this and she leaned towards me. "Ash really does care about you after all." She observed and I shot her a glare.

"He just wanted to dump his leftovers on me." I hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't get it, do you? Ash saw that you went for the Oreo cookies first, so he decided to take out the cookies in his slice and save them for you."

"You're overanalyzing this." I concluded.

"No, you're just not looking hard enough." She stuck out her tongue and I backed off while scowling once more. "Then he smoothly gave you the cookies just so you wouldn't ask questions."

"Or…OR he just wanted to dump his leftovers on me."

This argument was close to pointless during this time. It was as though this was a class and Lyra was the teacher because of how much observation skills she had. Also, because she seems to like to study the whole 'relationship' between Ash and I. Well…whatever relationship we actually had, that never existed or would ever exist.

The working girl just sighed in frustration. "You're as dense as Ash is!"

"Just concentrate on Silver, why don't ya!" I whisper shouted back at her with anger.

She froze then glanced towards him. I did too and found that he looked like he was enjoying his slice more than I suspected. Then I looked back at Lyra with her hat shadowing over her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's kinda embarrassing to talk about it right now, Dane." Then I saw her fiddle with the brim of her hat. "Especially with the jerk here." She hissed in an annoyed tone and I sighed while plucking an Oreo cookie off of my plate and taking a bite out of it.

It tasted sweeter for some reason.

Was it because Ash really did this to show that he actually noticed that I liked the cookies?

I mentally shook my head. That couldn't possibly be it because…well…because it felt weird to think about it.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Ah my apologies for taking so long in updating, but I lost inspiration after typing up like two paragraphs on my flash drive. -It got lost again!- I worked on this for like three days straight while doing homework and mentally preparing for PSATs (yeah...it was mandatory for me to do those) but it was pretty disappointing to find that I wasn't able to fit in all of the ideas I wanted to type. This is over six thousand words as of right now~

Anyway, my friend wanted me to continue Melodious Encounter, but I really don't have the inspiration or motivation at the moment's notice. Also, when she read it, she made several corrections about the Pokemon and I completely mixed up Mesprit and Azelf! I was so mad at myself and I feel the need to edit the previous chapter just because of it. I think I'll do just that and try to give two short chapters for compensation. I dunno, I kinda want some opinions.

Okay, so as another piece of compensation for updating so terribly late, I'll give you a few ideas of what I have in store for the next chapter.

"Snapshot" is the title and well...you know pictures, ahem. I kinda don't want to spoil anything else, but that's all you get~

Oh and Birth by Sleep is amazing~ This manga/anime Bakuman is really good so I might try to make a little manga scene in Princess and the Trainer, so if you want, request a scene or something and I'll do my best!

_Ventus is out! Until next time~_


	5. Chapter 5: Of apologies

My sincerest apologies!

I'm not going to continue Princess and the Trainer any longer because of lack of inspiration and interest. Instead, I'll continue a new story based on the same idea and it will follow the same line of events. It'll still be in the setting of an AU, high school and all, but it'll have Pokemon instead because, who doesn't wanna see Pikachu, right?

Again, I'm really sorry for not continuing this any longer. This goes for Melodious Encounter as well. I might just turn that into a fic without Pokemon because the idea was lost on me ==" Really sorry, but if anyone wants, they can just adopt the story or something.

~Ventus


End file.
